The present invention relates to a securing device particularly for ski boots.
Securing devices are generally used in ski boots for tightening the foot instep and heel regions.
The problem of these known devices is substantially that of obtaining both an optimum securing of the foot and a rapid release thereof; these devices must also be able to take-up a large amount of cable.
As a partial solution to this problem, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,371 granted Nov. 4, 1986, discloses a ski boot with foot securing device including a foot instep presser arranged inside a shell. The securing device is constituted by a cable which is fixed to a traction element at one end, wraps around a presser, embraces the heel region and is connected to a fixed point on said boot at its end.
In said securing device, the traction element is constituted by a winder of a cable which in turn embraces the foot instep and the heel of the user; the use of said winder allows to rewind and thus apply tension to a considerable amount of cable.
Although this securing device is undoubtedly-valid, it has some problems: first of all, the winder is expensive because of high production costs; secondly, it is very bulky and has protruding elements which can thus be subjected to shocks or breakages.
This winder furthermore does not allow to store the degree of tension applied to the cable.